Miki Makimura
Miki was a lifelong friend to Akira Fudo and had a attraction to him, but Akira often failed to notice. She lived with her Brother Tare Makimura and her parents Kozo Makimura and Akiko Makimura‏‎ Devilman TV She is Akira's childhood friend who has feelings for him and likes his new tougher persona(to a point). She never figures out that Akira is Devilman even though he talks/acts/is different than he used to be before his incident. She never figures out that Akira is Devilman even thought he transforms in front of her(she thinks its demon magic that made him go Devilman) and is alive at the end of the show. Miki is a sweet girl at times but also has a hair-trigger hot temper, and has a strong dislike for Lala from the way she is always hanging around Akira (which she refuses to admit is jealousy). She has a cameo in Re: Cutey Honey for like a few seconds with Akira Fudo. Miki is voiced by Sumie Sakai in the TV series who was also Yukiko in Dororon Enma-kun‏‎ and Enma's mom in Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up‏‎ (Beatrice Margiotti in the Italian dub). Devilman Manga/OAV She is Akira's childhood friend who has feelings for him and likes his new tougher persona. She is jealous of Ryo Asuka thinking Ryo's a chick when Ryo wants Akira to go with him(right after the seroies showed hermaphrodite angels. nice foreshadowing) She gets unholy things done to her by a demon at the beach but Akira uses his powers to make her think it was a dream. Near the end of the manga, Miki and her family are killed by crazed townsfolk who think Miki and her family are demons and her head is put on a pole. When Akira finds this he murders everyone there and holds her head in his arms in a memorable scene. After her remains are buried she is remembered by Akira and is alive in Violence Jack. In Devilman:The Birth and Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene she's voiced by Jun KŌNOMAKI(which is like her only anime role besides CB world) and Larissa MURRAY in the bad eng dub (who was also Cindy in Mad Bull 34 and Dunan in Appleseed) Violence Jack Here Miki is alive somehow at the start. She worked at the [[Restaurant King and is Ryo Asuka's Girlfriend. They run away but get caught by the Slum King`s men while having sex. The Slum King removes her arms/legs and after parading them around town in the nude and tied up in an odd position. She still has sex with Ryo despite having no arms/legs. She is kept in the nude on a chain and collar and is repeatedly abused by the Slum King and his dogs. Despite having no limbs, she somehow helps Violence Jack kill the Slum King but is killed during the fight. After the fight, it is revealed that Miki was reincarnated as a dog, which had appeared in human form whilst alive. CB Chara Go Nagai World In here, she is more comic like everyone in the OAV. She read the Devilman manga offscreen and knows about Akira Fudo's secret identity. she is captured by Gelmer and works with Sirene to help her but when Akira chooses her over Sirene, they (Akira/Miki) run. She knows about Mazinger Z, Kotetsu Jeeg and Grendizer when they go to the Mazinger world and when Akira is killed, she has a shock(YOU WA SHOCK!!). At the end of the Chibi OAV, she appears in Violence Jack world thanks to Psycho Jenny and confronts Jack about him being Akira. Devilman Crybaby In here she (somneone fill this in) Devilman vs Getter Robo In here she visits her childhood friend Michiru Saotome with Akira as her bodyguard. He defends her from the Getter Team's lusts and later she an Michiru go to the hot springs at the lab for a nude bath where they playfully feel eachother's b00bs and bodies. Gelgar captures and mo lests em but Akira saves em. Akira puts em to bed nude and when they wake up they are shocked to fid they're nude (in a go nagai mANGA?! unthinkable!!) and they kick him out. When the Mechasaurus's attack and go demon, she and Michiru pilot the Getter Queen to help em fight 1 monster, and no nothing else as Sirene attacks with demon mechasaurus powers and the heroes fuse into Devil Getter and beat her. Later they say bye and Akira sez he'd like to meet Kotetsu Jeeg or Iron Muscle. Miki suggests Aztekaiser or Battle Hawk but Akira sez it should be Kekko Kamen as they drive off on Akira's Motorcycle. Cameos *She has a look alike (or maybe it is her) in Re: Cutey Honey OAV 2 for about a second or 2 with Akira(this is her 70s TV version of her in here). did it 1st!]] Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Devilman Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Deceased Category:Devilman: The Demon Bird Category:Grimoire charecters Category:CB Chara Go Nagi Wold Category:Amon: Apocylpse of Devilman Category:Devilman: The Birth Category:Devilman (franchise)